The Insanity of Galaxy-Senpai and MK
by ScarletAssassin43
Summary: Witness the awesomeness of GalaxyPegasus14 and my collab! We had a ton of fun writing and I love this girl. She's my awesome Senpai! BTW, that's our SI's in the pic...well, the best I could do...Don't hate me. P
1. Chapter 1

**Gingka: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!**

**Me: I don't know what you are talking about…**

**Gingka: *facepalms and points to the story***

**Me: OH! We don't hate you…we just like to include you! *smiles***

**Gingka: Oh gosh.**

**Me: Enjoy GalaxyPegasus14 and my AWESOME Collab….**

**Gingka: And there's a second chapter….**

**Me: Which comes next week…SHH!**

**EnJoY!**

Gingka runs screaming down the street. Explosions sound behind him and so does a cackling laugh.

"Exterminate!" The word echoed from a couple of mechanical-sounding voices.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"There's no one who can help you now, my dear!" A voice cackles. Daleks continue forward as explosions continue. Galaxy whooped as she flew down, riding inside a Dalek shell. MK cackles before coughing. She flies down to Gingka's level on her magic scythe that can magically fly.

"Guess who's here~!" She smiles evilly.

Gingka yelped and scrambled backwards, slipping on a patch of ice and falling. Galaxy had a troll face as the ice quickly melted in the summer heat.

"Galaxy-senpai, what shall we do to him?" MK lands gracefully and aims her scythe at the quivering Gingka.

"Why do you always pick on me?!"

"Because you're our favorite." Galaxy replied. "Join me, and together we will conquer the- Wait a second, that's Star Wars." The authoress blinked, frowning slightly.

"I thought it was because he was the main character!" MK exclaims. "Oh well!" MK summons glitter grenade and throws it, covering Gingka in little blue sparkles.

"Well, I do it because he's my favorite." Galaxy chuckled. Gingka groaned in annoyance and buried his face in his hands.

"Look at it this way Gingka..." MK walks over and places her hand on his back. "It just means a lot of people like you." She smiles evilly again.

"Your smile's not helping things!" Gingka shouts.

"Well…fine then." MK sniffles. "Be mean." Her voice breaks. "It...it doesn...doesn't bother me." MK wails. She drops to the ground crying dramatically while Gingka facepalms behind her.

Galaxy frowned at Gingka. "Now look what you did!" she screeched at an ear-shattering volume.

"It's not my fault!" Gingka holds up his hands.

"It's okay." MK sniffles. "Though...it's totally his fault."

"I thought you said it was okay."

"Galaxy-senpai, do you think it's okay?!" MK says. "If not, I say for punishment, we ambush Gingka and his friends with glitter bombs and other things...anything you wanna add to that list of things to pelt him with?!"

"Pudding, pie, Jell-O, Nerf darts, paint, mix it in a blender and flood Metal Bey City!"

"OF COURSE!" MK cackles evilly. "Insane Authoress HIGH FIVE!"

"Gah!" Gingka tries to run.

Galaxy tied the blader in Christmas lights and dragged him along. MK giggles evilly.

"Why are you giggling evilly?" Gingka muffled voice asks.

"Oh...no reason...except...MY SIBLINGS ARE JOINING US!"

"NO!"

Galaxy whooped excitedly. "Mine too!"

"Sweetness..." MK smiles. "Gingka...allow me to introduce you to my siblings. Freaks 1, 2, and 3."

"Why do you call them Freaks...?"

"Cause they are Freaks, duh!" MK sticks her tongue out.

Galaxy chuckled. "Well, I've got Kaidra, Spectral, and Mrissa." She pointed to the others.

"So Gingka...wait...the little...he got away again. I knew we should've taken his bey." MK huffs. "Ah, Freaks 1-3~ GO FIND GINGKA!"

"Find him!" Mrissa, a young girl about Yu's age, snarled in the most menacing voice she could muster.

"Freak 1." An older boy about Kenta's age comes back and has Gingka tied up while Freak 2 and 3 follow.

"Mrissa...I think they beat you to it..." MK smiles. "Good job, Bakas!" MK sparkles them with glitter and sends them home. Mrissa pouted, hard.

"Sorry..." MK smiles. She snaps her fingers. "But here...we're dumping a ton of things in to blender and we're going to FLOOD Metal Bey City! You wanna help?!"

"Yush!" Kaidra exclaimed, punching the air.

"Eww!" Spectral frowned, then ran off, firing at random people with a Nerf bow and arrows.

Galaxy whooped and began dumping things into an oversized blender.

"Whoo!" MK claps and the blender starts, spraying everyone and everything with the mixture.

"HA!" Gingka laughs. "Take that...and it didn't even..." He doesn't finish as the blender tips and floods the city.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA..." MK cackles before coughing. "Man, I gotta get that cough checked out...oh well."

"You...flood..." Gingka stutters.

"OH! Senpai, I got the perfect idea~!" MK sings.

"What?!" Galaxy grinned excitedly. Kaidra suddenly grinned maniacally, giggled, and ran off, dragging Mrissa with her.

"Let's go find Kyoya's hideout, do something insane to it, and blame it on Gingka..." MK grins.

"Thatisthemostevilthingi'veeverheardlet'sgo!" Galaxy whooped, jumping inside her Dalek shell and taking off. MK hops on her scythe and joins Galaxy.

"Hey, Senpai, what do you think we should do? I was thinking glitter...pudding...maybe hyping our siblings up on sugar and letting them loose?"

"Ooh, hyping them up on sugar is a good idea." Galaxy grinned.

"Let's do it." MK rubs her hands together while turning upside down on her scythe. "Hey, Senpai, shouldn't we be there by now?"

Galaxy blinked. "Yeah. Why aren't we?"

MK shrugs. "Cause we needed some dialogue for the plot?"

"What?" Kyoya asks.

"I don't know...BUTTTT, WE'RE HERE!" MK cackles evilly. "HA! I DIDN'T COU..." MK doesn't finish due to coughing from her laugh. "Dang it."

Galaxy gasped dramatically, putting the back of her hand to her forehead. "MK, did you just break the fourth wall?"

MK gasps dramatically also. "I DON'T KNOW...Oh I know...Dear Reader...did I just break the fourth wall?!"

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!" Kyoya shouts before animefalling. Galaxy giggled and waved at the readers.

"Dude...let's stop waving and start DESTROYING!" MK Mwhahahas as she jumps off her scythe to fall to the ground. "I meant to do that."

. Galaxy whooped and fell out of her Dalek shell on purpose.

"FREAKS 1-3~!" MK calls them back.

"Who's that?" Kyoya asks warily.

"My...siblings...to be nice. They influence my stories a lot..."

"Will I want to meet them?"

"Probably not...Galaxy-senpai's siblings are probably worse though...see, this is the first times the Freaks have been here while Senpai's sibs have been here a couple times...and well, Kaidra's an authoress on here too..."

"Kaidra's the only one who's been here before." Galaxy said.

"Oh..." MK blushes in embarrassment.

"Ha!" Kyoya laughs.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" MK raises her scythe and makes it crackle with electricity. "I DARE YOU!"

Galaxy giggled and turned Kyoya fluorescent pink.

"GAH!" Kyoya yells.

"Ha-ha!" MK snickers. "However...I think baby blue is his color?!" MK turns Kyoya a light baby blue color.

"Hmm... Both!" Galaxy giggled, turning half of Kyoya pink.

"Yush!" MK high-fives her senpai. "Hey, Kyoya...where are the rest of the..." She snaps her fingers. "I can't think of the gang name...GAH! Senpai, do you remember?"

"Face Hunters?" Galaxy queried, drawing on Kyoya's face with a permanent marker.

"Yush! That's it." MK snaps her fingers and nods a lot. "Oh, I wanna do something. I GOT IT!" MK aims a small finger gun at Kyoya. She shoots and Galaxy suddenly changes clothes to a ballerina outfit. "Oops..."

Galaxy eeped, then laughed. "Well, of all the random things to change my clothing into, at least it's something related to what I do."

"Wait do you mean you do?" Benkei suddenly appears and asks. "You mean you do something other than write about Gingka?!" Kyoya raises an eyebrow also.

"Well, then why don't we just all change?!" MK shouts happily. She shoots her finger gun in the air and all of the other characters and MK change to wacky outfits. B-B-Benkei is wearing a white and blue cow costume that has a sash that reads: Got Milk? Kyoya wears a rainbow colored kitty costume with little bells attached to the ears. MK wears a blue skirt, white shirt, and brown boots. A breastplate that has a special design straps itself around her torso. She puts on a red wig and laughs.

"Why'd you changed to that?" Benkei asks.

"WHY AM I IN A CAT COSTUME?!" Kyoya roars.

"Cause this is a favorite character from another show wears and she's my favorite...and I like kitties...Say Nyan Nyan...Neko-Chan." (AN: Neko-chan means kitty cat and Nyan/Nya is the Japanese word for Meow/Mew.)

Galaxy giggled. "Yes, I do other stuff than torture you guys. I do happen to have been taking dance classes for the last six and a half years, long before I started writing..."

MK nods before suddenly collapsing.

Galaxy eeped and darted to her side. "MK-chan?!"

"Um..." Kyoya raises his eyebrows. "What just happened?!"

"I don't know but it's not good." Benkei picks up MK and starts to carry her deeper into the warehouse. Galaxy followed Benkei, teleporting Gingka to them.

"WHY YOU BRING ME?!" Gingka whines before seeing MK. "Oh...what happened?"

"Don't know." Kyoya grunts.

"Senpai..." MK whimpers.

Galaxy went over to MK, peering into her face. "MK-chan...?"

MK smiles and thrusts her hand towards Galaxy's face, pie in hand. The pumpkin pie smashes into to the authoress's face.

"Wah," Gingka yelps. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I..." MK laughs. "I couldn't help it."

A tick mark appeared on Galaxy's head as her face turned red, her hands clenched into fists as she shook.

MK slowly stuttered to a stop. "Ha...ha...ha?" She tried a smile with her tongue out. "This means war, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Galaxy said ominously as pudding filled the room, Galaxy disappearing before it did.

"Ugh...pudding!" MK spits out some from her mouth.

"Why do we always get caught in their wars?!" Kyoya demands.

"I know right!" Gingka agrees.

"Freaks!" MK sends out her siblings. "Find Senpai! NOW!" MK waves her hand and the pudding disappears.

Galaxy appeared in her not-so-top-secret evil mastermind lair and sat down in her evil mastermind chair, spinning around slowly and looking at the Daleks that gathered.

MK vanishes into her lair with her siblings and shadow minions...not the ones from Despicable Me! "What to do?" MK changes her clothes to a dark purple mini dress, thigh-high stockings, and high heeled boots. She traces her purple nail along the map of Metal Bey City.

"Galaxy will pay for the pudding. Making me change outfits too..." She pouts a little.

Galaxy began a rather elaborate and rambling speech to the Daleks, detailing her plans, or, a few times, her lack of a plan.

MK sits her in chair quietly and begins to thinking, tapping her nails on the desk. She smiles and calls her OC to come play. "I have a small task for you, my dear."

Galaxy teleported the Daleks to their battlefleet, which was orbiting the planet. She then put on a large dramatic cape, like the one that Megamind wore, and called the Minions.

"Cheshire..." MK calls to her OC. "Bring my tiara and scythe...there is a battle to be won." MK dons a simple black cape and her tiara. Scythe in hand, she takes off for Galaxy's fleet with her shadow minions in tow.

Galaxy sends the Minions to flood Metal Bey City.

"FIGHT BACK!" MK sends the Freaks and Cheshire in to fight.

The Minions fire freeze ray guns at everyone, along with various other weapons, much to Gingka's dismay as he was hit with a certain stinky ammo while trying to get back to the B-Pit.

Cheshire pulls out Silly String and starts shooting the minions with it. The Freaks begin playing games with others. Kyoya is tied up and "roped" into playing Duck Duck Goose with the minions and Freak 3.

Galaxy soon joins the game of Duck Duck Goose, while simultaneously firing Nerf darts from inside her Dalek shell across the city.

"GOTCHA!" MK jumps in the air and activates her bazooka. Giant Tsunamis fill the city, washing away everyone. She laughs mischievous before doubling over coughing! "REALLY?!"

Galaxy giggled as she appeared behind MK and coated her in a solid layer of paint. "What's the difference between a shadow clone and the original?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

"THIS!" MK's shadow clone disappears and the real one appears behind Galaxy, tackling her to the ground.

Galaxy poofs into smoke as she hits the ground. "Pretty much."

"Fine!" MK flies into the sky again and utters a dark spell. "THEN WITH MY DARK POWERS! I..."

"Um, MK!" Gingka calls up.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to end the world and Senpai?!"

"Yeah, it's just...this is a PG rated thing...so like K+...you can't use dark powers and end the world in a K + Story...it's in the FF rules." Gingka holds up a rule book.

"Let me see that!" MK flies down and takes the book. "DANG IT! Ugh, fine. I won't use dark powers."

Galaxy appeared and patted Gingka on the head. "Good boy."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" MK roars. "You did this!" She steps forward and pokes Galaxy's chest. "This isn't even a real copy of the rules is it?"

"No...Galaxy put me up to it." Gingka nods.

"WHAT?!" MK fumes. "THAT'S IT! BY THE POWER OF BEYBLADE...I SEND YOU...TO DOJI'S GYM LOCKER!" MK waves her hand and Galaxy goes poof.

"Wha...How...I THOUGHT THIS WAS A PLAYFUL THING!" Gingka shouts.

"It was...but...I ended it..." MK smiles and walks away with a maniacal laugh.

Galaxy reappeared, giggling. "Shadow clone!" She teased, coating MK and Gingka in pudding and poofing into smoke.

"GAH!" She pulls out a bazooka. "DIE~!"

"You don't really wanna kill her, right?" Benkei taps MK's shoulder.

"No...but I..." MK stops.

"What?" Gingka waves his hand in front of her face.

"I..." MK collapses. Another one of Galaxy's shadow clones appears, poking MK's nose. She doesn't move. Instead, her breathing becomes labor and her cheeks turn red.

"MK-Chan?" The clone raised an eyebrow.

"GET AWAY!" Cheshire shouts. She comes close to MK, pushing everyone away. "She's sick." Cheshire looks back. "This fight is over for now." The OC hits a button on her belt and the two disappear. Gingka blinked.

"So be it." Galaxy said ominously, disappearing.

**Gingka: What just happened?!**

**Cheshire: I have no idea but…I guess we have to wait till the next chapter comes.**

**Gingka: How many chapters is this going to be?!**

**Galaxy: As many as we like.**

**Gingka: *emo corner***

**Chershire: MK says Thanks for reading, she hopes you enjoyed it…and some other stuff…Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the Awesome Insane Collab ENJOY! **

A mysterious beeping sound fills the room. MK lays in a hospital bed, asleep.

"How are you, my dear?" A deep voice says across the room.

"I'm good...Doctor Ziggurat." MK's voice comes out mechanical sounding.

"Good...and do you know what you are going to do?"

"Destroy the authoress GalaxyPegasus14."

"Good. Go and don't come back until it's finished."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Again?!" Gingka could be heard yelling outside as an explosion sounded. Gingka turns around to see what caused the explosion and then wishes he hadn't. Galaxy whooped as she rode on a glitter wave towards him.<p>

"Geronimooo!" Galaxy whooped as she washed Gingka away, the two ending up in front of the hospital. A large shadow filled the area where Gingka and Galaxy stood. Gingka dove onto Galaxy, pushing her out of the way as the shadow landed. MK stood amid the dust and turned to face the two G-named people.

Galaxy eeped, then blinked. "Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked MK.

MK blinked before shaking her head. "Destroy GalaxyPegasus14..." She spins her scythe and falls to one knee, aiming a bazooka towards the authoress.

"Wait, you won't shoot will you?" Gingka shakes his hands in front of him with a concerned look. Galaxy eeped and disappeared.

Gingka eeped and snapped his fingers. "Oh right, I'm not an authoress...or would I be an author?"

"Where?" MK grabbed Gingka shirt and held him in the air. "WHERE IS GALAXYPEGASUS14?!"

"I don't know." Gingka croaked out. She dropped him and turned. She spoke magic words.

"There, she can't leave the town. I have put up a border around the town that doesn't allow FFA authoress to leave." MK slowly starts to walk away.

"What if she's already outside it?" Gingka gulped.

"Then I will use the people inside to convince her to come back." MK said in a monotone voice. Galaxy frowned, her cameras picking up the whole scene. In a flash, she had teleported Gingka to her 'Evil Mastermind Lair."

"Galaxy...aren't you going to stop her?!" Gingka yelled into the Lair...hoping for a response.

"When I figure out what's going on, yes." Galaxy replied. MK appeared to the outer door. She contained two silly string canisters in her hands, shaking them vigorously before aiming at the door.

"What's that?" Gingka asked.

"Knock Knock..." MK's voice carried through.

"Who's there?"

"MK, please...let...me...in..." The monotone voice carried through the door.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chinny chin...wait, when did this become a nursery rhyme?" Gingka shouts.

Galaxy giggled. "I love fake doors! They fool so many people! Off to the Dalek battleship then!" the authoress disappeared. As the authoress and main protagonist arrived on the battleship, Gingka was quickly blown into the water. MK slowly walked towards Galaxy, shouting for her death!

Galaxy frowned. "Water in space? This is getting weirder and weirder. Epical!" she exploded into glitter.

"Not for long!" MK raised her hands and used Gravity Magic to bring the ships down to the water. Gingka sputtered and tried to keep him afloat. MK used her magic to put Galaxy back together and ban her from her shadow clones. "Nowhere to go now!"

Galaxy giggled and dove into the water. MK summoned a huge wave of water and Daleks and sent it racing towards Galaxy. Galaxy sent the Daleks right back at MK, having them fire stun darts. She pulled up a water shield and used magic to conjure a water bubble around the authoress. Galaxy giggled and grabbed a sword.

"How do you have a sword?" MK yelled as raised her scythe and raced forward.

Galaxy shrugged. "I'm an authoress?" she charged, raising her sword.

MK stopped, pondered on this, enjoyed a spot of water, and resumed charging at the authoress. Galaxy giggled suddenly and stopped running, sinking below the surface of the water with a splash. MK dove into the water and suddenly her outfit changed to a cute black swimsuit and a dark blue skirt around her waist reaching mid-thigh. Galaxy waved, giggling and releasing bubbles as she swam under the ship. MK swam after to her, not letting her prey escape. Galaxy frowned as she looked behind her. In a sudden movement, she ghosted through the walls of the ship and inside. MK used magic to seal the ship against shadow clones and ghosting... She smiled creepily but it didn't fill her face... She had gotten her prey cornered. Galaxy went and surrounded herself with Daleks. Suddenly, a small device flew into the magic sealed ship. A hologram of Dr. Ziggurat appeared and laughed maniacally at the trapped authoress.

"Ehh?" Galaxy blinked.

The doctor began a victory dance.

"YOU'RE TRAPPED! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" The doctor danced before grabbing his hip. "Not a good idea." He growled. "MK, destroy her~!" The brown-haired authoress raised her scythe and paused. She looked at Galaxy with a slightly confused look. "Senpai?"

Galaxy blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

MK looked at Galaxy with a horrified look and gasped.

"Senpai...I..."

"Oh shut it!" Dr. Ziggurat presses a button and MK screams as she's shocked with electricity...which hurts more under water. Gingka head-butts the doctor and almost loses the little breathe he gathered before appearing. He grabs the unconscious authoress and points up. He starts swimming up, hoping Galaxy will follow. Galaxy did so, having the Daleks fire at Ziggurat as she did so. The doctor vanished and reappeared at his lab.

"SO..." Doji's annoying voice fizzes through the hologram. "Did it work?"

"No." The doctor growled... "But we still have him..."

"Yes...Yes we do..." Doji and Dr. Ziggurat laughed evilly as they watched the monitors, portraying what was happening with the authoresses and main character. Galaxy sat on the bridge of the ship.

Gingka struggled but got the authoress onto the ship. He sat by her and silently waited for her to wake up.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She should be." Galaxy said.

"Senpai..." MK muttered. She gasped and sat up, like she had woken from a bad dream. "Ugh...Senpai...Gingka, how'd I get here?" She looked between the two.

"You tell me. What was with trying to kill me all of a sudden?" Galaxy asked.

"EH!" MK jolts to her feet and picks up her scythe for comfort. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Galaxy blinked. Gingka sweatdropped.

"Exactly what I said." Galaxy said.

"I never attacked you..." MK blinks. "I've been in the hospital, sick!"

Galaxy raised an eyebrow. "The Daleks have security camera evidence otherwise."

"Galaxy-Senpai...are you sure you're feeling alright?!" MK huffs a little. "I'm positive I didn't attack you! Look! CHESHIRE!" The OC appears and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did I leave the hospital?"

"You're on a ship in the middle of the ocean after falling from outer space and you're asking if you left the hospital?!" Cheshire spreads her hands. "Jeez, what did he do to you?"

"Who?"

"Her doc."

Galaxy pressed a button that showed video footage of what had happened. MK's mouth dropped open...

"I don't remember any of this!" She claims. She looks to the other two then back at Galaxy. "Senpai...wait, Cheshire...what did you say about my doctor..."

"They switched to some new doctor and wouldn't let anyone see you..."

"His name?" Gingka asks.

"Dr...Z...Zackly...I think. Something like that..."

Galaxy blinked. "Switched? Excuse me while I go throw Ziggurat off a cliff." the authoress tried to teleport, then groaned. "You disabled FFA powers in here."

"I did?" MK snaps her fingers. "There you go."

Galaxy instantly disappeared.

MK looked at Gingka. "What now?" Gingka asks.

"Burgers? My treat...you know, while we wait for Galaxy's return. I think she'll be awhile" The two smile and disappear off to the best hamburger shop of all, BULL BURGER!

Galaxy appeared in the Spiral Core, frowning.

Dr. Ziggurat resisted the urge to pee himself as the insane authoress appeared. He squealed a sound that was a cross between a pig and a little girl and backed up slowly.

"Let's not be rash...you know..."

"I'm not being rash." Galaxy said, approaching slowly.

"Um, I think you are...can't we talk about this?" The doctor chuckles nervously as Galaxy gets closer. "If you must know, I'm quite afraid of heights..."

"Well, that's why tossing you off a cliff is all the more effective." Galaxy said, poking Ziggurat in the center of his chest.

"I...I...I..."

"Dude..." MK's OC Cheshire appears. "You threw off the authoress's grove..."

"What?"

"You don't get that..." Cheshire shouts and glares at him.

"NO?"

"MK!" Cheshire yells and MK appears.

"What?"

"He didn't get my Emperor's New Groove movie joke!"

"WHAT?!" MK screeches. "Galaxy, toss him off the cliff!"

Galaxy shoved Ziggurat backwards with her finger, right off the cliff, which she had handily placed behind him while his attention was on her. The authoress then put on a random Emperor's New Groove costume and began strutting around.

MK joined her and the two authoress danced the night away.

*****MEANWHILE AT BULL BURGER******

Gingka slumped against the counter..."She left me...and I can't get home!" Gingka dropped his head and against the counter face down and a small snot bubble formed as the main protagonist fell asleep.

"MK, why'd you do that?" Cheshire asks MK's shadow clone version.

"Ah, He needs sleep and well, I didn't feel like sending him home. Let Benkei do it tomorrow." The two vanish and go back to the party where all the OCs of Galaxy and MK's one OC party with the authoresses!

Galaxy had somehow managed to drag a VERY reluctant Arashi Hikou onto the dance floor. The Chimera blader was standing around awkwardly, as he hadn't the slightest clue what to do. Meanwhile, Galaxy was mimicking the extremely bad dancing of the Doctor. MK and Cheshire made the debut as Cheshire did the sprinkler dance move...which she comment was ironic because cats normally hate water. MK looked like a spazzing chicken being electrocuted as she tried to dance. Galaxy eventually linked arms with Arashi Hikou and began skipping in a circle.

MK grabbed Anashi and Cheshire and joined Galaxy's circle...little did they know, they were being watched. A force lurked in the darkness...red eyes aglow. The eyes turned away and left the group to celebrate the victory they thought they had...but he would soon teach them. Yes, he would...and he would enjoy it. Galaxy grabbed Arashi Hagane and made him join his twin sister. The two Arashis sweatdropped in annoyance at being forced to dance.

"DOGPILE!" Galaxy yelled suddenly, pouncing on the unfortunate Arashi Hikou.

On and on they danced into the night…happy to have this chapter over. Well, MK was because she's the one posting. *Sticks tongue out*

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CHAPTER TWO! DONE!<strong>

**Gingka: You sound happy.**

**Me: Well, I'm late posting it.**

**Gingka: Yeah…You're always late though.**

**Me: *slaps Gingka* SHUT UP!**


End file.
